Healing
by bheurach
Summary: A short compilation of pirates falling in love with each other. Each chapter focuses on dealing with trauma from a someone else's perspective. Slight AU, character ages and timeline have been changed. Graphic descriptions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

The first time, it should be illegal, it feels illegal to Zoro at least. He's fucking an 18 year old and at 24 he's never felt very old. Right now he feels like the dirtiest old man for miles around. He's fucking a barely legal teenager right next to an actual child, which is unfair to Luffy as he's 17 and their captain. And fuck he needs to stop thinking about the pile of toned muscle and warm skin in the boat next to him and how his dick is getting harder if that's even possible while he's pumping in and out of the witch's sinful cunt. But he can see her looking same as him, and if she's not going to say anything about how they only fuck each other when they could reach out and pull Luffy into their boat and in-between their bodies. The navigator and the swordsman are in love with the captain and they're both too chicken shit to tell him. And Nami is coming, clenching around him like a vice, and she bites into his shoulder as she moans Luffy's name. Zoro's only half ashamed he follows her, hips faltering in their rhythm and he grunts the same name she buried in his skin moments before.

They lie together basking in shares what-ifs before pulling apart. Zoro tucking his cock back into his pants and Nami moves her panties back in place and pulling her shirt over her tits. Zoro leans against the side of the smaller boat and watches as Nami slips across the gap that separated their quick and dirty fuck from the captain's sleeping form. Nami slips back into the place next to the captain that's always open for one of them to fill. The anchors are dropped and they won't need her to navigate them to the next island until dawn so she allows herself to settle in beside Luffy and let him pull her closer to him like she was a stuffed animal before drifting off to sleep.

Before Nami took the Going Merry back to hell on earth, to the man that owned her, Usopp was the only member of the crew that slept in the hammocks. Zoro slept on deck which was no surprise to Luffy and Nami who were better acquainted with the swordsman quirks. Nami insisted on taking the only bed as her own claiming that not even savages would force a women to sleep in the same quarters as men. Luffy would sneak into Nami's bed curling around her and they would wait until it was Usopp's watch and Zoro would silently creep into Nami's room and watch as the captain wrapped himself around the navigator as she fingered herself in front of the first mate.

After they pick up Sanji from the Baratie and Arlong Park is in ruins Zoro comes into her room and strips off his bloodied shirt and discards his swords. Slipping into her bed and sandwiching her between Luffy and his chests. She's surrounded by the scent of sea water and blood, something that she has been haunted by for years but now it lulls her into a peaceful sleep.

In loguetown Nami laughs as Zoro gets lost between her thighs and after she comes all over his face she stuffs her hand down his pants and Zoro comes to the sound of Nami's voice as she whispers fantasies of someone else hand joining hers so caught up in the moment that it isn't until he escapes the Marines and the women with Kuina's face and dreams that he realizes that Nami slipped the 20,000 beli into his back pocket as she got him off. He doesn't end up using the money, but she refuses to take it back and publicly declares her claim on him in the form of an ever growing debt.

—

As Nami learns the weather and currents of the Grand Line during the trip between Whiskey Peak and Little Garden, she spends nights sandwiched in between Zoro's thighs Nami's quilt wrapped around them. Her eyes flicker between the horizon and the Log Pose on her wrist; Zoro keeps watch on Luffy who falls asleep on the newly repaired figure head. Now that Nami shares the Captain's quarters with Vivi the trio tend to sleep on the deck despite the weather, keeping watch on one another.

In the baths, Zoro gets to see Nami give her audience an eyeful, which seems to grow the farther away from Cocoyashi and Arlong. The more she loses the starved look in her eyes and her fear goes with it. The pervert in the kitchen knows how to get her to eat even when the food in the fridge is dwindling because of their captains appetite. The whole crew takes up fishing in an effort to keep everyone's bellies full. She sits out on deck now with Robin at her side making maps of where they've been


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to who ever called the first chapter "[a] load of shit" you motivated me to finish writing this chapter instead of going groceries! This chapter goes out to you and your review.

* * *

When she wakes up after the party that refuses to stop has quieted down Nami traces the wounds that litter Zoro's chest the giant X from his battle with the world's greatest swordsman isn't even slowing him down. It motivates him in a way that the scars on her back never could, he sees a challenge where he either wins or dies and Nami sees someone else willing to throw away their life for nothing. She's just about to drift off to sleep full of booze and safe beside Zoro who is as strong as he is stupid. When a fight breaks out between the first mate and the captain that will call for intervention if the idiots don't tire themselves out first.

Somehow, Zoro's sense of direction only get better when someone was about to be killed. This was probably the least pleasurable way she had ended up underneath him, the assassins knew she was weaker than the other. When Zoro dripping with blood and somehow still standing, she used her skirts to hide the bloody mess of her leg, she could hear him mumbling about the other wondering if everyone else was okay. Nami convinced him that she couldn't walk, so she could press herself to him and listen to his heart beat and his lungs continue to breath. The fight wasn't over yet but next to Zoro she felt like they would make it to Luffy and win the war.

On Thriller Bark Zoro almost dies for his captain, Nami sees him beat Sanji so that he can take all of Luffy's pain alone. If Zoro could do this after every fight they had then, Nami thinks, he would be dead already and the list of the dead she mourns would grow even longer. She watches as he refuses to make a sound as the bubble of Zoro's pain grows smaller and smaller. She thinks about trying to join him, but if she tried she would end up on the ground just like Sanji. As soon as Zoro falls, Nami rushes to his side as she yells for someone to help. Nami doesn't stray far from his side until they reach Sabaody.

Nami was trying not to cry as the bubble she's in rises higher and higher and drifts farther away from the people she loves. Zoro was one of the first to go, be taken, vanish? All she knows is that he's still hurt from taking Luffy's pain and fighting to protect the crew from the giant robots. When she lay down beside him last night his breathing was too fast, fighting off pain or sickness she was terrified that she would lose him before someone got the guts to say that they weren't just fucking each other out of convence. Now she might never see them again before the bubble popped and she died alone out at sea

Two years later and Zoro gets somewhere first and nobody is dying, Nami thinks that this might be a change for the better. She pushes number one into her room and she's very happy to see the positive changes of their time apart, like the fact that he managed to get taller despite being and old man, and his new robe was so much easier to strip off of him. Nami stripped him bare fingers seeking out scars that she had never seen before, and maybe two years apart wasn't the time to spring this on your crewmate but he's been beside her when she needed him most so she finally let his hands map out her own scars as she was tossed down on the closest bed. Zoro fucking her relentlessly a million times felt better then when she would finger herself missing him, missing this. Even after she moans a broken word that they both know is just as much his name as it is the captain's. She pulls Zoro closer and even if he's closer to 30 than 20 he's like a teenager as he comes inside her and barely has time to catch his breath before his cock is twitching inside her and Nami is silently encouraging him for more, witch can be so greedy sometimes. When someone else barges in she throws her head back and moans louder as Zoro growls at them to fuck off he's busy. This time all Nami can think of is Zoro, pounding into her in time with his rough calloused fingers stroking her clit, when she comes he doesn't stop forcing her to peak again his thrusts feel like they reach deeper and deeper inside of her.

When she leaves to apologize to Robin for defiling her bed and Zoro yelling at her to get out of her own room, she kisses the scar that runs through his eyelid. Nami knows better than most that some scars have stories you don't want to share. And as she heads out the door in a bikini top that's struggling to hold her all in and jeans that look like they're fighting to stay on, she tells him what his new debt is.


End file.
